Graham Garrett
Graham Garrett, also known as The Chamaleon, was a minor villain in'' Smallville ''in the episode "Fade" from the fifth season. He was a metahuman who could become invisible willingly, which allowed him to be successful in his work as an assassin. He was portrayed by Alex Scarlis. History On Metropolis, a witness is escorted by the police to a courtroom, while Graham Garrett is staring at them, preparing to kill the witness. However, a car is about to charge him, but Clark Kent, who was talking with Chloe in a road to the Daily Planet, uses his super-speed to save Graham. The man gives thanks to Clark and later rushes to his plan, which Clark and Chloe aren't aware of. When the witness and the police arrive at the courtroom, the police leave him in a room where he would take off his bulletproof vest and dress adequately, but when he is going to wear a necktie, Graham appears and strangles him with the necktie, murdering him, and then, he fades with his power. An alarm sounds, and when the police open the room, find the witness dead, but the murderer is nowhere to be found. Later, a plasma TV is gifted to Clark, and Lois plays on it until Clark and Martha arrive. They are curious about how did that TV arrives there. Clark suggests it could be from Lionel Luthor, but Martha doesn't believe it. He would later send the TV back to the store and Martha would call Lionel, who confirmed he had nothing to do with the TV. Clark goes to Daily Planet, where Chloe tells him that the star witness died, showing him the newspaper. Clark then tells her about the mysterious TV and asks her to pull up all the reports of TV plasma sales, which she agrees. Chloe suspects Lionel, but Clark tells her that Lionel claimed he didn't lift the TV. Chloe then suggests that Lex was the one who gave them the TV because he could feel guilty, almost revealing Lana and Lex's romance. Clark then goes to talk with him but saw him kissing with Lana. Lois is persuading with the Senator to vote for Martha and doing sit-ups at the same time, while Graham appears and scares her. Then, the man says he is a friend of Clark and reveals himself as the one who sent the plasma TV. He doesn't understand why Clark sent back his gift. She invites him to stay there and wait for Clark. When Clark learns about Lana and Lex's romance, he confronts Chloe for hiding him that secret and later goes to mourn at his loft. There, Graham reveals to him that he gave him the TV as a gift for saving his life, and tries to convince him to accept a gift, but Clark is confirmed with thanks. Finally, Graham manages to convince him to go to dinning with him in Metropolis. After arriving at Graham's apartment, Clark is surprised to find a party. Graham then tells him that he is a headhunter. It is revealed that Lois was Graham's date. Graham leads Clark out of the balcony, where Gia presents and tries to seduce Clark, but the latter learns that Graham set them up. When Clark is going outside, Graham stops him, apologizes about Gia and offers to get him and Lana together again. Category:Assassins Category:Superman Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Spy